Peace Beneath The City
by a-robot
Summary: I'm not really quite sure what to say here.
1. First Meeting

THIS IS OUR FANDOM. We made it up. We own nothing except for the shirts on our backs and the original characters (that are very obviously original). It's in second person, so please forgive us. We wrote this many moons ago when second person was really cool. I hope that is okay with you. If it isn't okay with you, pretend its in third person, or first person, or fourth person. Whatever suits your fancy. As for the time period, we made up details and shoved them together. Al has a body and there are countless homunculi running amok. And we killed Winry. Sorry about that.

* * *

Winry checker her watch impatiently. "Ed…Al…where are you guys?" she asked to no one through tightly clenched teeth. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ed looking down at her. "Finally. Where's Al?" She jumped up eagerly. Edward raised a gun in his right hand.

**BANG**

Winry clutched her heart, as blood flowed out. As her eyes went hazy and dark, she saw Ed change into the homunculus Envy. "Envy," she breathed as her final breath left her body.

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

**Four Years Later**

**1918**

"Liz! Wait up!" Standing on the steps up to HQ, you turn to see Alphonse Elric running up to you. As he nears, he slides on the ice nearly falling and stops right in front of you. Breathing hard, he asks. "So, did you pass?"

"Totally, I wiped 'em out!" you said.

"Awesome, what's your code name?" he asked fumbling his words from breathing too hard.

"My what?"

"Code name," he said, enunciating his words.

"Ah! Gotcha. LiquidFlame."

"Nice. Sounds nothing like you."

"Thanks for the encouragement!" He laughed and finally fell on his butt. You both laugh hysterically, until you fall also.

"I was waiting for that to happen," you say to him.

"Yeah, I'm a klutz, huh?"

"Well, since you've fallen about eight times in the two and a half days I've known you, I would say so!" You both laugh some more, as Alphonse tries to stand, but only slides and falls back down. Laughing even harder, you tiry to stand also, but, yet again, you fall in your attempt. Finally, after you stop laughing you are able to get back up and walk into the building. "Ow, my butt hurts now!" you said.

"Heh, me too!" Alphonse answers back.

**SMACK**

Something hit your butt. Now it hurt worse. You noticed Maes Hughes walking beside you now.

"Thanks, now it hurts worse," you muttered.

"Hey, I'm your uncle. It's my job to annoy you in any way possible," Maes replied. "Oh, Roy wants to see you."

"The Colonel?" you ask.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I'll show you where his office is."

"…Okay. Alphonse, I guess I'll have to catch up with you later." You smile at him before going off to the Colonel's office. You've never met him, but you say him during the exam.

When you walked in, you saw Roy talking on the phone and holding a little girl, about four years old, on his lap. She was fast asleep, leaning her head against his chest. Maes coughed and Roy looked up. Hughes was pointing at you and was mouthing, "I got her!"

Roy held the phone away from his face and covered the mouthpiece. "Maes, can you take Hilary to Rebecca? She's outside, at the pay phone." He moved his hand from the mouthpiece saying, "Gotta go bye," really fast to the person on the other side. He likewise hurriedly hung up the phone. He held up a manila envelope with his free hand. "Give this to her too." Maes walked around Roy's desk and picked up Hillary, the girl. Roy held out the envelope to him and, shifting Hillary to his other arm, Maes took it.

"OOO…she's not going to like this…didn't she retire, what was it, almost five years ago?"

Roy held up his left hand and said, "I can still boss her around, can't I?" Maes rolled his eyes as walked out of the office. Roy looked back to the paper on his desk and started writing something.

"Uh…Colonel Mustang?" you said. You think he's forgotten about needing to see you.

"LiquidFlame," he muttered, "how your name is so much like mine is beyond me."

"Excuse me?" you said. You couldn't hear him.

"We're sending you to Resembool. There have been reported sightings all over the place. People think they're seeing homunculi."

"Homunculi?"

"Edward Elric will be going with you and Alphonse will be tagging along as well. As if you had a choice in that matter. Edward has experience with homunculi."

"Wait…wait…where's Resembool? And who is Edward Elric?"

The door whooshed open and slammed into the wall.

"I can fix that," someone yelled. "Roy," the person continued, "I've got questions and you got the answers!" A young man was yelling behind you. You look at him and think: He's gorgeous! Then when Roy looked up expectantly, the man continued. "One: When did you get married? Who would marry you, of all people? When did you have a kid? And what the heck do you want now?"

"Ah, FullMetal. Just in time. Meet Elizabeth Stabler, the LiquidFlame Alchemist. This, LiquidFlame, is Edward Elric the—"

"FullMetal Alchemist," Edward finished for him. The room was silent as Ed looked you over then snapped back to Roy and repeated his questions.

"I'm sending you to Resembool. Homunculi sightings, you know the drill," Roy said in response to the last question. He handed Ed a similar manila envelope to the one he gave to Maes earlier.

"Roy I still want to—"

"Go, you're going to miss your train."


	2. Arrive in Resembool

You know what goes up here. The usual: This is hardly my own. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Arrive in Resembool**

Edward propped his arm up on the widow sill of the train's window. "So, how'd you get sucked into this warped system? You don't seem like the type that would up and join the military."

"Me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Al. Of course you," he said sarcastically.

"I'm good friends with Mustang's wife. I guess they found me skilled and I took the test."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?

"Nineteen. What's with the glove?"

You take off your glove thinking: What the heck's up with all these questions? You show him your auto mail forearm and hand.

"How'd you get that?" he asked, turning back to look through the window.

"Five years ago, my sister was kidnapped, and when I went to rescue her, homunculi cut my arm off."

"Why?" he asked, turning back to her. You raised your left arm and showed him a transmutation circle tattooed on your palm.

"So I couldn't do Alchemy."

"But, can't you do Alchemy with just one circle on your hand?" Alphonse asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, but when I put both of them together the circle was complete. It became black liquid and it burned everything it touched, hence LiquidFlame. I carved the circle into the palm of my auto mail hand so it's complete now."

"Hmm," Ed sighed, not really interested. He looked back out the window. "You said you were friends with Mustang's wife. Who is she?"

"Rebecca Benson," you replied. Ed started to laugh.

"What's wrong with her?" you asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her. I know her, she's cool. But I've never paired Rebecca and Mustang up as a couple.

"Wait, Colonel Mustang's married?" Al asked.

"Weren't you listening Al?" you asked.

"Yeah, and he also has a kid," Edward said, adding to Al's confusion.

"A kid...ooo, that explains nothing," Al said.

"Where have you been the entire conversation? Thinking about kitties?" Ed asked harshly. Al hung his head.

"Oh, no! You did! Didn't you Al?" you exclaimed. Ed started shaking like crazy to keep from laughing. You grin and turn your head away to keep from shaking. Ed and you start laughing hard. It was just too funny. Al got up and walked down the aisle of the train car. "Just breathe," you remind yourself. Finally, you and Ed calm down only to see Al fly away on a runaway food cart, being chased by a stewardess. You can't take it any more and neither could Ed. You both laugh until you cry. Al walked back in, limping and covered with spaghetti sauce. You and Ed, eyes started to get red from crying, just stare.

"What are you looking at?" Al asked. You keep staring then you stare at Ed, who stares at you and crack up laughing at Al and the look on each other's faces.

"Wretched fan girl…" Al muttered.

Silence came over all three of you: Fan girls are dangerous and all boys object to their desire were in grave danger. Ed and Al included and since you were with them you were considered a rival and therefore must die.

"What happened back there, Al?"

"Well, a fan girl rolled the food cart down the aisle towards me and hit me in the gut."

"…the fan girls are coming…" Ed muttered.

Then a mob of teenaged fan girls came running straight at you three. Al tries in vain to jump out the window and Ed grabbed you around the waist and charged out the door to the car connection. Al quickly followed and just as you crossed the connection, the train jerked to a stop. Fan girls were squished up against the door, you were on top of Ed and Al was on top of you.

"Elric sandwich?" a short old lady asked, standing right beside the tracks, waiting for you. You, Ed, and Al step off the train. The strange short lady was gone, but was coming quickly towards you. "Ms. Stabler, your bags are all right, but the girls dissected yours boys." She raises to head to look you in the eye. Her stare was cold.

**KLUNK**

She dropped one of the bags.

"I'll get that Auntie Pinako," Al said.

"Blasted handles," she muttered.


	3. Sacrifices

I merely own the shoes on my feet and the shirt on my back, and watch where the road sweeps me. Note: FMA is not one of my possessions.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sacrifices **

Al picked up the bag, and you all continued to a house, way far away.

"So, Pinako, how's it been going?" Al asked.

"It's going," she answered roughly.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Al said under his breath. You start you laugh, but Pinako's ice glare froze your throat. Finally you reached the house and Ed opened the door.

"Thanks for putting me up, Pinako," you said after getting inside the house. Pinako snorted as she choked back a laugh.

"Hey, you old bat, when are you going to check my auto mail?" Ed asked.

"I'm not going to, pipsqueak," she said, but it wasn't her. Pinako had been replaced with Envy, the homunculus.

"Brother! It's a homunculus!" Al yelled.

"No duh Al!" you and Ed said. Envy smiled evilly. Envy grabs you around the neck as she opened the closet. Lust, another homunculus, stepped out, holding the real Pinako, gagged and tied.

"Auntie!" Ed and Al yelled. Envy rolled her eyes and you slipped out of her grip. You walked away from her and pointed to Lust, "You are evil and," she moved her hand and pointed at Envy, "you look like a palm tree."

The door bust open and a gun went off. Envy fell down.

"Finally, someone who knows what she's doing," Ed muttered.

"Rebecca, dear, it's been far too long," Lust said, dropping Pinako. You looked back and saw Rebecca Benson –err Mustang standing at the door. Behind her was the little girl you had seen Roy holding earlier, Hilary. She was clutching Rebecca's leg as if it was life itself.

"Not long enough, Lust. Liz, how did you let things get this bad?"

"It wasn't easy," Ed muttered.

"Now, we don't have to go looking for you, Becca. There's three of our sacrifices standing before us, Lust."

"The trouble is getting them to come with us unharmed, Envy."

"We aren't just going to go quietly, are we, Rebecca?" Edward asked. He transmuted his arm into something sharp. You didn't know what to call it: knife, sword, or rapier?

"We also have to kill the new one. What's your name?" Envy asked with a side glace to you.

"You aren't getting us, and you aren't killing her so it makes little difference!" Ed said, getting poised to stab Envy or Lust.

"Now, now…let's play fair," Rebecca said.

"Four against two, so fair," Envy sneered.

Rebecca calmly led Hilary to the corner nearest to the door and said, "Now Hilary stay here until I tell you to go get Daddy, okay?"

"But Daddy's at home," she said. Rebecca smiled.

"Just do as I say." Hilary whimpered but nodded.

"Solid wood floors, Ed?" Rebecca asked. Ed nodded.

"It's no time to look at the house, Becca," Envy said.

Rebecca cracked her knuckles and slapped her hands together. "So the easy or the hard way?"

"We could always make the dramatic getaway, love," Lust said.

"That always worked in the past," Envy said.

"Maybe so," Rebecca said. She turned and looked at you. You were shocked. Rebecca was talking to the enemy as if they were deciding what kind of tea to have. And Rebecca had left Hilary, defenseless, in the corner. Rebecca had changed. "You're a mess as always, Liz."

"You know it," you answer back as you got ready to fight.

Lust lengthened her fingers and Envy just stood there. Lust ran at Rebecca and Envy at Al. Al didn't last long and was soon unconscious on the floor. Envy then rushed at Ed. You were closer to Ed, so you helped him fight off Envy.

"Rule one, Hilary, is: don't rush your opponent!" Rebecca said as she slapped her hands together again, and touched Lust's hand. It stopped moving. Lust used her other hand and just grazed Rebecca's arm.

You, Ed, and Envy had been throwing punches. You hid Envy's face and when she was off guard, Ed stabbed her stomach and Envy stopped for a second.

"Rule two, Hilary: Act quickly to end it quickly!" Ed said, continuing Rebecca. But Envy was back up and punching hard. Soon, Ed's auto mail arm was almost to bust to pieces.

"You palm tree!" you yell, for lack of better insult. Envy stopped again to argue and Ed stabbed him again, this time she fell over, dead.

"Rule three, insult your enemy, to disturb their thoughts," Rebecca said. Rebecca shot Lust and she fell down. Rebecca quickly slapped her hands together and touched Lust's wound and breathed hard.

"Aww, you made me die once. Can't you do any better, Pipsqueak?" Envy said, slowly rising. Ed got mad and started attacking wildly.

"Rule four, Hilary, don't give in when they insult you. Ignore them," Rebecca said. She reloaded her gun and started to aim at Envy.

"Mommy!" Rebecca turned around and just as she did, Lust's fingers went through the right side of her chest.

"Rule five, remember the element of surprise is a valid attack, Hilary love," Lust said.

"You missed my heart, Lust," Rebecca gasped. Ed gasped also, Rebecca was down. You almost screamed, but Hilary did it for you.

"Get Daddy, Hilary," Rebecca said as she sunk to her knees. Hilary stood and ran out the door.

"Come Envy, we're leaving."

"I've got the place surrounded."

"You've forgotten, love. We don't have to use doors," Lust said. Then her tattoo on her chest and Envy's on her thigh started to glow. Envy growled and finished off Ed's arm, while he was staring at Rebecca. Envy also kicked him hard where the sun don't shine and then Lust and Envy, in a flash of light, disappeared.

Then Jean Havoc ran in, followed by a handful of men in blue. Roy wasn't one of them.


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter Four: Aftermath**

"Argh!" Ed yelled as he writhed in pain on the floor. You kneel down over him and are joined by a few men in blue.

"Are you okay, Full Metal, sir?" one of them asked. Ed nodded.

"Get Al," Ed said, "and Rebecca."

You looked over. A man in blue was picking up Al and taking him outside. Jean was on his knees, holding Rebecca up. A few men in blue where hovering over her and another was yelling something. You start to pick up pieces of Ed's arm but Ed's left hand grabbed yours.

"Leave it," he said. You break his grip but he grabbed it again, and held it fast. He tries to stand up, pulling you up also. You try to jerk away and start to pick up more pieces. He squeezed your arm tighter and you thought you might cry. Not only was Ed cutting off the blood to your arm, Envy had landed a few punches on you and you had a bunch of bruises and cuts. You hurt all over. Ed did too. No telling what Rebecca was feeling. He pulls you up but you loose control of your feet and fall into him. You start to cry. He looked shocked for a second, but pulls you gently into a hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

He then uses you as a crutch and you use him and you both limp from the pain outside. Al was sitting outside, next to a man in blue. Roy was sitting in the back of on of the military's trucks, holding Hilary and looking at the body lying on the floor. You and Ed hurry over to the car and get in. Then the driver rushes off just when you are in.

"This turned out to be a big mess," Roy said.

"Two of them, Lust and Envy, were there," Ed said. Roy nodded. "What's wrong with Rebecca?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Elric," Roy said.

"I was fighting Envy with Liz. Rebecca was fighting Lust," Ed said.

"By herself?"

"I couldn't exactly help her. I couldn't leave Liz with Envy. And Liz couldn't fight with Rebecca," Ed said hotly.

Roy was silent as he rubbed weeping Hilary's back and stared at his unconscious wife.

You nudged Ed and mouthed, "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Roy," Ed said quietly.


	5. Surprises

**Chapter Five: Surprises**

The rest of the ride to Resembool was silent. When they arrived in front of the hospital, Jean took Hilary, and Roy carried Rebecca in. You and Ed limped in after them.

You were taken to the bed next to Rebecca, and Ed was in a room next door. It had taken a while to get in, and when you got to the bed, Rebecca had already been treated.

"How is she?" you ask the nurse.

"Still unconscious, with a lot of blood loss, but she's breathing and should make it," the nurse answered. You still looked concerned, but the nurse gave you a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine." She paused and was about to leave when she said, "Who was that sexy man that just passed by?"

You chuckle. You'd never heard Ed referred to as a 'sexy man' or anything along those lines. But, maybe she was talking about Roy.

"If he had black hair, carrying a small child, it was Roy, her husband," you said, pointing at the unconscious Rebecca, "but if he was blond it was just Ed."

"You know him?"

"Uh…which one?"

"The blonde one, Ed."

"Sure, I guess."

"Could you, you know, introduce me…please?"

"No. You don't want to know him. He's a short psychotic blond creature with a bad temper," you answered with an evil smile. Your description of him was somewhat better than 'sexy man' and only slightly exaggerated. Ed wasn't really psychotic and he wasn't as short as he used to be, according to Al.

"Oh but I do! He's sexy!" the nurse replied. She looked like she was about to drool on herself.

"Yeah, I know," you muttered to yourself. "I'm not going to introduce him to you. Go introduce yourself. You got legs," you continued in a normal voice.

"I will," the nurse said, leaving you alone with Rebecca and Roy pacing slowly outside the door.

**A Couple Days Later**

**or until everyone's better and Rebecca woke up**

"You dead yet?" you ask. Rebecca was awake now, and had been for the past three minutes. You and Ed and Al were treated, and healed. You were just waiting on Rebecca. You were sitting on the bed with Rebecca and Hillary was on the floor, asleep.

"I almost wish I was. That whole experience was embarrassing. Me passing out on the floor…especially in front of Hillary…if I could do it again…" Rebecca trailed off, not really wanting to finish what she was saying, so you spoke.

"If you died, Roy would kill me because you came to save me, and Ed for stress relief," you said, "please don't die…yet."

Rebecca laughed in her weakened state as Roy walked in. He had a smile on his face, almost a rarity. But it wasn't a goofy smile. It was more like a oh-my-gosh-i-am-so-glad-she-is-not-dead-smile. Hillary woke up and tried to climb on the bed. She didn't succeed and fell on her butt. Roy picked her up and put her on the bed. Hillary lied down, on Rebecca and falls back asleep.

"Ed's outside," Roy said. You were smart enough to figure out what that meant. You slowly stand and walk out the door. Right before you closed the door, you heard Roy sit on the bed where you had been and continue speaking, "I'm sorry, darling." As you shut the door and walked out, you ran into Ed.

"Help me, that crazy nurse is following me…everywhere," Ed said quite panicky.

You roll your eyes. And just sit on a bench relatively close to Rebecca's room. Ed sits beside you. "Where's Al?" you asked.

"Down the hall, in the cafeteria. Food's still a new thing to him," Ed said. "How's Rebecca?" Ed hadn't been in her room, at all. He'd only heard the incomplete sides of it from you and Roy.

"She's awake and taking to Roy. She's doing good and when the doctor allows it we're out of here," you said. You were glad. You hated hospitals, especially when people you knew well were hurting.

Ed nodded, off in his own little world. You look towards Rebecca's door and see a doctor going in. Then you hear a crash down the hall. You and Ed look down there and see Al, covered in spaghetti sauce again. You and Ed laugh when Al said, "Not again!" Al walked away, head down towards the bathroom. Your laugh was interrupted by a shriek. It wasn't that loud, or much of a shriek. More like a loud, high pitched gasp. The odd noise came from Rebecca's room. The doctor walked out, chuckling.

You and Ed stood up and went into Rebecca's room to find out what was going on. Rebecca was laughing. Roy was in shock, eye twitching and mouth wide open.

"What's going on?" you ask, but no one heard you.

"Rebecca, what's up?" Ed asked, louder than you had been.

"She's having another baby?" Roy muttered to himself in disbelief. "Oh my gosh…" Ed didn't understand what he said, but you did.

"OH MY GOSH REBECCA! YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN?" you screamed. Rebecca, who had calmed down, nodded.

"WHAT?" Ed screamed. Al came in, and oblivious to the conversation asked, "Colonel Mustang, why is your eye twitching? Ed, Liz, why are your mouths hanging open?" No one answered him. You were all too surprised to respond. "Uh…guys?"


	6. Dang Crazy Nurses

I feel fantastic and i'm still alive.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dang Crazy Nurses**

After filling Al in, you walk by yourself out to the nearest payphone. You drop in a few coins and dial a number.

"Hey Kristin, you will never guess what I just found out! Rebecca's…" you say into it, but not getting to finish what your sentence. Roy grabbed the phone out of your hand.

"Johnson, how's the mission?" He listened and said a few "uh huhs" and finally spoke again. "Lemme talk to Levy." He talked for another ten minutes, adding a lot more money.

"Gimme the phone back!" you said to Roy. He gives back the phone.

"Hey Liz, bossy as ever, I see," Daniel Levy said on the other end of the line.

"Shut up Levy. Give the phone back to Kristin," you answered.

"Okay, okay," he said and as slowly as he could, handed the phone to Kristin.

"Do you need an attitude check? Well anyway, what's wrong with Rebecca? Has she gone off to attempt killing her self…again?" Kristin asked sarcastically.

"No, even worse…she's pregnant…again."

There was a silence on the other end. Then Kristin said, "I knew it."

"It was expected, huh?" you asked.

"We both know Rebecca," Kristin said.

"True, true," you said, dodging Roy as he lunged for the phone. You hit him on the head with it. Ed then comes up behind you and takes the phone. "Oh, you do not want to take that away from me," you said to Ed, giving him the evil eye.

"Or do I?" he asked, while putting money in the payphone. "Kristin, is it? Well don't hang up…" he said to the phone, but getting cut off by you ramming into him.

"Now, now children," Al said, separating the both of you. "Liz, it isn't nice to pick on a one-armed man."

"But he was picking on me!"

"In that case," Al grabbed the phone from Ed and said into it, "sorry, gonna have to call you back." He hung up the phone.

**East HQ right after Al hung up the phone**

"Daniel, I'm going to go see Becca and Liz." Kristin said to her partner, who was reading a paper at his desk. She stood up and picked up her handy bag packed with clothes. She started walking out when Daniel stopped her with a comment.

"I guess I'll come with you," he said, folding his newspaper.

"Why?"

"I want to see Liz eat or be eaten by the Full Metal," Daniel answered truthfully. Kristin laughed and they both headed off towards the train station.

**Back at the Hospital after Al gave a super long speech about being nice **

**And not fighting [approximately an hour long]**

"Fine, fine," you say as you back off.

"Good," Al said, pleased that his speech worked.

You turned around to walk off. You hear all step back from Ed and you turn on your heal.

**SHMACK**

You backhanded Ed as hard as you could with your auto mail hand. Ed fell on the ground. Roy chuckled and Al stared in disbelief. Al helped Ed back up and led him towards the cafeteria to get ice for the large bruise beginning to form on his cheek.

Then out of nowhere, the crazy nurse lady tackled Ed.

"Get the crazy lady off me!" Ed yelled. Al tired to pry her off, but was thrown back. Roy chuckled more and it was obvious he wasn't going to help. It was up to you. You grabbed the back of the woman's dress and yank her off Ed. He jumped up and hid behind you.

"Now Full Metal, are you going to let a woman fight your battles?" Roy asked.

"When it's the same woman caused me to lose my arm, yes!" Ed replied unashamedly. "Save me," he whispered to you.

"What's in it for me?" you asked.

"The knowledge you did something good for another human being?" he suggested.

"Try again," you said, moving out from in front of Ed and letting the nurse lunge at him. He dodged, clinging to your leg and yelled.

"No!" Al grabbed the nurse from behind as you drug Ed into the cafeteria, who was still clinging to your leg.

**A few minutes and several Redy-Ice bags later…**

Ed was lying on a table in the cafeteria, covered with a huge mound of ice. You were sitting on a chair next to the table snickering. No one else was in the room.

Ed moaned, but it was muffled greatly by the ice.

"Sorry," you said to him.

"Gimme your hand," he said.

"Huh?"

"Gimme your hand," he repeated.

You place your good hand in his and he gripped it as hard as he could. "Hey! Let go! You're cutting off the circulation to my fingers!" you cried out. He only squeezed harder. You grab one of the bags off ice and slam him in the gut with it. He sat up and let go of your hand. Ice bags littered the table and floor now. He ripped open one of the bags and threw some half melted ice at you. You grabbed a sizeable chunk and shoved it down the back of his shirt. This act started the first Ice War between you and Ed. Ed was off the table and started throwing large chunks at you now. You were mostly dodging but threw some wetter pieces at him. Soon, the ice was all gone and melted on the floor. You tried to reach one last piece but slipped. You collided with Ed who fell on his back, and you on his stomach. You both were covered in small bruises from the ice and didn't feel like moving.

"Well Full Metal, is there something between you and Liquid Flame here that you haven't told us yet?" Roy asked. You looked up and saw Roy standing a few feet away from you. You quickly grab the final piece of ice and slam it as hard as you can at Ed's face. He screamed out in pain. You jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. You head towards Rebecca's room, but don't have to go far. Rebecca, in a wheelchair was coming down the hall. Hillary was behind the chair, pretending she was pushing it.

"Oh, you're out? Where are you going?" you ask.

"To find Roy."

"Gonna kill him?"

"What else would I do with him?" she asked, irritated. She quickly added, "Don't answer that."

"Wasn't gonna. Hey, will you kill Ed for me?"

"It isn't nice to attack a short person, Liz," she said rather loudly.

Ed ran out of the cafeteria, apparently he heard her comment and wasn't happy. Rebecca put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands and stared at him. He started to walk towards her but then remembered something. Hillary came out from behind the chair and also stared at Ed.

"Boo," Rebecca said. Ed grimaced and walked away, Hillary ran after him. You and Rebecca laugh as the short one, Ed, walked away, followed by his even shorter stalker.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've some business to attend to," she said.

"Alright. I'm going to find Al. I haven't seen him since the last time we saw that crazy nurse lady." You walked back outside, while Rebecca went into the cafeteria. Al was sitting at a bench, and the nurse lady was hovering over him. He looked up for a means of escape and saw you.

"Liz!" he yelled and run up behind you. "It's that crazy nurse lady who has a crush on Brother!" The nurse stiffened up when she saw you raise up your hands and quickly returned to her job. "Thank you, Liz."

"Al, you have sp—" you were inturrped by a smack and a loud scream.

"That sounded like Rebecca!" you said. You and Al ran off into the direction of the scream and found…


	7. More Crazy People

Will you be coming home soon? I know you're out of place. Will you knock on my door soon? I just need to see your face.

(You know what really belongs here).

* * *

**Chapter Seven: More Crazy People**

You and Al ran off into the direction of the scream and found Daniel Levy helping Roy off the floor. Kristin was standing with her hands over her mouth and Rebecca had a proud smirk on her face. Ed ran in carrying Hillary soon after you and Al arrived.

"What happened to Daddy?" Hillary asked. She squirmed out of Ed's arms to Roy, who picked her up.

"Rebecca, what did you do?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, what did you do?" you asked.

"Nothing too permanently damaging, just a small bruise," Rebecca replied. Roy scoffed.

"Some small bruise, that looked like it hurt, Mustang," Daniel said.

"It does," Roy muttered, rubbing his face. Hillary looked at the man who just talked; and the strange woman standing in front of Rebecca.

"Who are they?" she asked Roy.

"Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Levy and Second Lieutenant Kristin Johnson," Roy said, pointing respectively at the person.

"Don't confuse her with technical terms, Roy. That man is Mr. Daniel and that woman is Miss Kristin," Rebecca corrected.

Hillary tired out the new names which sounded like, "Mster Dan nel" and, "Mss Krs ten."

"What was that scream we heard?" you asked.

"That was me," Kristin said. "I didn't know Rebecca married the Colonel. I knew she was married, but not to him."

"It's not like it was a big secret or anything…" Rebecca muttered.

"Colonel, I think we need to talk," Daniel said, tapping the back of his neck with the back of the paper. Roy set Hillary down and led Daniel out of the cafeteria.

"What's that about?" you asked Kristin.

"I suppose it's about our mission," she said shrugging. Hillary went up to Rebecca and sat in her lap.

"Mommy," she asked, "what does pregnant mean?"

"It means gonna have a baby," Rebecca replied, fixing Hillary's messed up hair.

"So you really are pregnant," Kristin said.

"Mmhmm."

"Mommy's gonna have a baby?"

"Mmhmm."

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" you asked.

"I dunno," Rebecca said.

You, Kristin, and Rebecca talk for a while about what's been going on since the last time you were all three together, with an occasional comment from Hillary.

Soon you notice, some people are missing and say, "Hey Rebecca, Kristin did you see where Ed and Al went?"

"The Elric brothers?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought they looked familiar," Kristin said.

"I think I saw them go outside. If I know Edward, probably to see if he can still spar with one hand," Rebecca said.

You sighed and Roy and Daniel came back into the cafeteria.

"Can we get out of this dang hospital?" Rebecca asked. "I'm starting to hate it here." Everyone agreed, including you. You all got up, got Ed and Al, who were sparring, and left for Central on the first train there.


	8. Wrenches & Auto Mail Engineers

**Chapter Eight: Wrenches & Auto Mail Engineers **

"Ah! To be in a town again!" Kristin exclaimed after they got off the train in Central.

"Yep," you said. The whole group gets out of the large train station at Central and Roy starts toward an armored Jeep with Rebecca and Hillary.

"This car is headed towards Central Headquarters," the driver, Jean Havoc, announced. Rebecca and Hillary got in the car's back seat first.

"We'd love to stay with you guys, but we have lives," Roy said, joining Rebecca and Hillary.

"Good thing we can live without you," Ed joked.

"I must be going as well. Farewell, Johnson, it was nice working with you," Daniel said. He shook Kristin's hand.

"We'll meet again, sometime," Al said. Daniel waved at the group and joined Havoc in the front seat of the car. The car sped away and Ed started to yell after it.

"Farewell, my companions! May our paths fatefully cross again in the future!" Ed yelled, imitating Daniel.

"Shut up, Ed!" you and Kristin yell.

A silence overcame you and the rest of the group. Al started to hum and twiddle his thumbs.

"Now what?" Ed said, pointing madly at his metal nub of a shoulder.

"I guess we could go to Moriah. She'll work cheap for me and does decent work. She's somewhere in Central," you suggest.

"Sounds good to me," Kristin said.

"As long as she does decent auto mail, let's go," Ed said.

"Lead the way!" Al said. You took the lead and with them following you. You took them down one street, taking a left, then a right, and so on until about a half an hour later when you reach a store. The store had a hastily painted sign bearing the words, "Auto Mail."

"How original," Ed said, sarcastically.

You smirk as you knocked on the door.

"Open!" someone yelled form inside. You open the door and herd Ed, Al, and Kristin in, closing it behind you. You see two girls, a blond and a brunette sitting at a table playing cards.

"You broke it, already?" the brunette yelled. "Oh, gin, Lauran," she added to the blond. The blond threw down her cards and the brunette threw a wrench at you. "How dare you!"

"Now, now Moriah, you shouldn't throw wrenches…" the blond said. The brunette considered this and started to pick up a chair.

"Not me! Him!" you said. They both looked him over, noting the missing arm.

"Oh…kay, let's go in here for a quick conference," the brunette said. They pulled you into a nearby closet.

"What's up, Moriah?" you asked the brunette.

"We have some questions for you," Lauran, the blond said. "How much will he pay? And what does he want?"

"And is he single or dating anyone?" Moriah added before Lauran could.

You scoff. "One: dunno; two: an arm idiot; and three: yes he's single no he's not dating. You can have him."

They look at you, not believing what you just said.

"You can have him, honestly!"

"Yeah…mmhmm," they said.

You three step out of the closet.

"An arm, eh?" Lauran asked.

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Complete replacement?" Moriah asked.

"Well, yeah," Ed said.

"Hmm. A week," Lauran said.

"$1500, or $2000 if you want to make it four days," Moriah said.

"$2000 it is," Ed said.

"Woot! Let's get this party started!" you said.

"Dah, dah, dah!" Lauran said, pulling out her tool box. "Ah, Liz, did you see my brand spankin' new, increadibly handy, multiple drawer, red painted tool box?"

"Uh yeah…I did….five years ago….when I bought it for you," you said.

You, Lauran, Moriah, and Kristin laugh. Ed and Al just stare at you, like you are weird or something.

"I'm gonna make smoothies," Kristin announced, making her way to the kitchen.

"I don't like strawberries!" you yell after her.

"Like I didn't know that!" she replied.

"Oh, that reminds me. Liz, we saw something at the store that reminded us of you," Moriah said.

"What was it?" you asked.

"Strawberry tea," Lauran said. "We got some if you want some."

"Eww…" you said, twitching. Once you got over the tea you said, "I think me and Kristin will go see Les. I most I've heard from her was a card saying, "It's a girl" and that was a while ago."

"You have fun with that," Lauran indifferently. You remembered the on going grudge between Lauran and Leslie. Lauran thinks Leslie stole her cookies a long time ago, but it was really you.

They got to work on Ed's arm. You, Ed, and Al went to find a place for them to stay. Unfortunately, there weren't any.

"Oh crap," Moriah said sarcastically, "now they have to share beds with you and Kristin."

"What?" you and Ed asked.

"Huh?" Kristin and Al asked.

"Wait, there are two sets of bunk beds in there…" Lauran mumbled.

"Top!" you and Ed both screamed, and ran into the room to claim your territory.

**Later that Night**

"Argh!" Ed said, as the blanket fell off the bed.

"Don't you dare come down and get it! You just spent an hour getting back up there after you had to go to the bathroom! I'll get it!" you yelled irritably.

"Shut up," moaned Al and Kristin, who where both on bottom bunks. You quickly climb down, retireve the blanket, throw it as hard as you could at Ed, and fell asleep back in your bunk.

You wake up when Ed screamed. You open your eyes and see Ed, sprawled on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Ed!" you and Al screamed. Kristin was gone, so she didn't scream. You both get out of your beds and knelt beside Ed.

"Are you okay?" you both ask.

"Nauahhh…" Ed moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Breakfast!" Moriah called merrily. She was now standing at the door. She left as quickly as she came. You and Al helped Ed up. Ed leans on you as he limps to the table in the main room where some breakfast had been laid out. Moriah, Lauran, and Kristin were sitting down, eating. You set Ed in a chair and pulled one up for yourself. Al was sitting down too. You all eat everything on the table and when it's gone, Moriah and Lauran get to work.

You, Ed, Al, and Kristin, sit around playing cards, talking, and doing nothing in general until it's time to go to bed again.

You four walk into the bunk bed room to find one of them disassembled.

"Ah! What happened?" Al asked.

"I guess they needed some nuts and bolts," you said, noting only the wood, the mattresses, and bedclothes were there.

"Great. Just great," Ed said.

"Well, I'm sleeping over there," Kristin said, pointing at the bottom bunk of the assembled bunk bed. "Good night." She walked over to the bed, laid on it, and fell asleep just like that.

"Well I am not sleeping on a mattress on the floor," you said. You started to climb up to the top bunk of the assembled bed, but Ed stops you.

"Neither am I," he said.

"If you guys can't decide, then I will," Al offered. You both ignore Al and start playing rock, paper, scissors. You play 15 times, all of them tied.

"This isn't working!" you said, irritated.

"You guys could share the bed," Al said, getting rather tired watching you guys argue.

"What! No way Al! She's a girl!" Ed said.

"What's wrong with me being a girl?" you asked.

"Nothing, I guess. We could share the bed," Ed admitted.

"Nothing doing, pal. You and Al are on the floor and I—" You were interpreted by a snore, Al's to be exact. He was asleep on the top bunk. Your eye twitched. Ed gave up and started moving a mattress out of the pile of wood. He laid down on it. You reluctantly did the same thing and fell asleep.

"Aww!" Moriah said.

"And she said she didn't like him," Lauran said.

"Brother!" Al said.

Kristin just laughed. You wondered what they were talking about so you opened your eyes and tired to back up. But you couldn't. You then noticed Ed's face was right in front of yours. You scream and he jolts awake. You quickly stand up and get off the mattress when you realized you had accidentally pushed the mattress over next to Ed's last night and evidently you both roll over in your sleep.

After a few days, Moriah and Lauran finished Ed's arm.

"Ready to attach it?" Lauran asked, sounding evil.

"Uh, sure," Ed said.

"Well, to bad. Jackman's coming to get his leg put on. You have to wait in line," Moriah said. And sure enough, a knock came at the door. "Open!"

"Hey guys," a guy said.

"Jackman!" Liz said.

"Liz!" Jackman said. "Moriah! Lauran! Kristin! Some people I don't know!"

Jackman was on crutches and was missing a leg from the knee down.

"Jackman! What happened?" Kristin asked.

"Isbalian Rebellion. I was in the right place at the right time and I wound up having to get my leg amputated. I just got enough money for Auto Mail. Been saving up," Jackman said.

"We offered to let him have it, then pay for it over time," Lauran said.

"But he refused," Moriah finished. "Ready?" Jackman nodded. Moriah and Lauran led him back into their operating room and shut the door.

You heard muffled screams and winced. Auto Mail did hurt, especially on the first time you get it. A while later, Jackman comes out, still on his crutches, but he had an Auto Mail leg.

"It will hurt to walk on for a while, but in about three years, you won't even think about it any more," Lauran said.

"You can rest in that room if you want to Jackman," Moriah said. Jackman nodded, still bitting his lip and hobbled into the room with the bunk beds. "Your turn." Ed shrugged. Lauran came out with the arm.

"Since we just have to put the arm on the hub, you don't have to go in there," Lauran said.

"Now the fun part begins," Ed said.

"Okay, take off your shirts so we can properly attach the limb to the hub," Moriah said, winking at you. You stare her down, but she just turns to Lauran.

They begin the process and Ed grabbed your hand. It wasn't the trying-to-crush-your-bones squeeze but a trying-not-to-cry-out-in-pain squeeze. It brought tears to your eyes and you really wanted to squeeze his hand back, or punch him in the face. Finally, and not a moment too soon, Ed finally released your hand. You moved each one of your fingers and clinched your fist.

"Good news, my hand still works," you told everyone. Ed rolled his eyes. Lauran and Moriah laughed as they went about cleaning up. Ed got up and moved his new arm, it worked. He looked over at you and gave you a big hug.

"Thanks, babe," he said.

You smiled and playfully slap him on the face.

Moriah cleared her throat and said, "Now for the small matter about $2000…"

"Where to now ladies?" Ed asked.

"I'm not a lady!" Al cried.

"Oh yeah, and Al?"

"HQ! Gotta see what's up with Becca," Kristin said.


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter Nine: Here Comes Trouble**

Rebecca sat quietly at Havoc's desk, sorting out papers. Hillary was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the desk stroking her teddy bear's fur and tossing it up in the air. Roy walked in, muttering something and holding a copy of the report you, Rebecca, and Ed filled out about the homunculi sightings in Resembool. He smiled as he looked over at Rebecca but then he frowned in disapproval.

"What are you doing?"

"Jean had a date, so I decided to help him out," she answered.

"By doing his job?" Roy asked. Rebecca nodded and Roy just walked to his desk and sat down. He started to read the report again and Rebecca just returned to Havoc's job. Hillary got bored sitting on the floor and went over to Roy. She tried to climb into his lap, but when she failed she handed him her teddy bear and attempted to climb through the opening between the seat and the armrest. Rebecca and Roy laughed. When Hillary succeeded, she sat in his lap, teddy bear aside, and shuffled the papers and threw them down in disgust, imitating Roy. Rebecca got up and went behind Roy, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you think we can handle another one?' she asked.

"I think—" Roy started, but the door busted open.

"Rebecca! Colonel! Hillary! It's been forever!" you said, as you opened the door.

"It's only been a week, Liz," Ed said, as he came in behind you.

"But it's been a long week," Kristin interjected.

Rebecca put her forehead against the top of Roy's head and muttered, "And I thought I got rid of them."

"Eddy!" Hillary called out.

She jumped out of Roy's lap and ran over to Ed. Ed picked her up and said, "Hey Hillary, how's it going?"

"What are you all doing here?" Roy asked. Rebecca stood up straight and surveyed the small crowd.

"Where's Al?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, he was just behind us, wasn't he Kristin?" you asked. You looked behind her and saw Al running up, holding something. "Here he comes."

"Running after a kitty, Al?" Ed snickered.

"In fact, yes, I was," Al said. You saw Kristin's eye twitch as she stepped away from Al. She didn't like cats. At all. Period.

"Kitty! Can I pet it?" Hillary asked. Hillary, on the other hand, liked cats. A lot. She also liked Ed, you gathered. Al walked over to Ed and Hillary and let Hillary pet the kitty.

"Did you all have a particular reason for coming here?" Roy asked.

"Roy, isn't it obvious? They want to help you with your work." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Actually, we wanted to see how Becca was, with being pregnant and all," Kristin said.

"I'm doing quite nicely, thank you Kristin," Rebecca said.

"That's good to hear," you said.

"I see Ed got his arm back, who did it?" Rebecca asked.

"My friend, Moriah. I think you've met her," you said.

"Yeah, I think I did, a while ago," Rebecca said. The door opened again, this time Havoc came in.

"Uh…what's with all the people Roy?" Havoc asked.

"Ask Rebecca, she seemed to invite them all," Roy said.

"I did not!" Rebecca said. "How was your date?"

"Uh…fine…"

"Who you going out with now, Havoc?" Ed asked.

"Uh…Lynnea…a girl you don't know," Havoc said quickly, with what you thought was a slight blush across his face.

"Lynnea! I know her!" you and Rebecca exclaimed.

"How?" everyone asked.

"We went to school together," you and Rebecca said.

"Oh," Roy said. "Havoc, I think you should be getting back to work, and not employing my wife to do it for you."

Havoc sighed. "Yes sir."

"Hey, Liz, Kristin, Ed, Al, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Rebecca said.

"Sure, we haven't eaten yet," you said. You and the rest of the crowd left Roy and Havoc in the office and headed into the direction to out of HQ.

"Don't you just want to go to the cafeteria?" you asked.

"No. I've been dying to get out of that building all day," Rebecca said. "I've also been dying for a decent cup of coffee all day. Not that decaf crap they have at HQ."

"Well, if we run into a place that has that you can get some. The rest of us want food," Ed said.

"There. We can go there," you said, pointing at a café.

"Sure, let's go there," Kristin said.

After sitting at a table near the street and placing orders Al asks a random question, "Wh—" but he never got to finish. Someone at a table near them abruptly stood up and his chair fell over. The guy spun around and faced you guys.

Kristin stood up and said, "It's him."

The man shoved his hands in his pocket and said, "And whatcha gonna do about it?" The man glared at Kristin then let his glare drift to everyone around the table.

"Who is this guy?" Al asked.

"He's the guy that holds your future in his hands, or rather infused in his mind," Kristin said.

"That's him?" Rebecca asked. "What are you waiting for Kristin, arrest him." Kristin took a step toward him. The man tried to walk away, but you tripped him.

"Going somewhere?" you asked. The man quickly rolled over onto his back, to be met with Ed's arm, transmuted into a knife-sword thing, in his face.

The man smirked. "That's going to do a lot. If you kill me the military will have your head. So go ahead." The man got away from Ed and stood up.

**CLICK**

The click of metal brought a surprised look on the man's face. Al, who was behind him, had put a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Now what are you going to do?" Al asked.

"Al! Get out of the way!" Kristin yelled. But it was too late. The man was out of the handcuffs and had punched Al in the face. Al, ever the peacemaker, punched him back, as did Ed. Soon, both Ed and Al were on the ground, gasping for air, and then you stepped in.

"Liz! Step away!" Ed called out. You didn't. The man stepped toward you and picked you up by the collar of your shirt.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with these military dogs?" the man asked. You struggled, trying to get out of his grasp, accidentally on purpose kicking him in the balls. The man winced and a gun went off.

"Get your hands off of her," Rebecca said, holding a gun in one hand. Then a siren went off. Someone had evidently called the military. Soldiers filed out of the cars and forced their way through the crowd. The man dropped you and ran off, bumping into Rebecca (in the stomach, quite forcedly, I might add) causing her to double over.

"Give him my regards," he yelled as he pushed his way into the crowd and out of sight.


	10. A New Assignment

**Chapter Ten: A New Assignment **

"You six are a magnet for trouble. Especially Rebecca, Lizzey, and Ed," Roy said, when he arrived. He had just been given a full account of what happened by you and Ed.

"Who was that guy Colonel?" you asked.

"He was Colin Brineman, a renowned crook, murderer, who happens to hold military secrets we must extract from him. Lt. Colonel Levy and Second Lt. Johnson were assigned with finding him in the East. We never thought he'd show up here in Central."

"Well we have to find him!" you said.

"We've already sent out teams to track him down," Roy said.

"What kind of secrets does he know, Mustang?" Ed asked.

"That's why they're secrets, Ed. You aren't supposed to know them," Al said.

"Now I have to write up another report about this," Roy sighed. "It seems that everytime you bop along, Liz, I have to write a report."

"What's wrong with that?" Al asked.

"He has to actually work," Ed said.

"Shut up, shorty," Roy said.

"Arg! Don't call me short!" Ed yelled as he lunged toward Roy. You grabbed him to hold him back. You ended up tackling him to the ground to keep him from attempting to kill Roy. "Lemme at him!"

"If you get at Roy, Rebecca's gonna kill you! And Al will give another long obnoxious speech!" you said.

Al glared at you.

"You're right," Ed said. He stopped struggling and you both got off the ground. He jumped up and attacked Roy.

"Eddy! Stop hurting Daddy!" Hillary cried.

You shake your head as Ed falls, slightly singed.

**Four Months Later**

"Yeah, he came in for a minute and told me," Roy muttered into the phone. He then slammed it down on the hook. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Jean engaged? I met Lynnea once, she seemed like a girl with common sense," Maes commented.

"Well it _is_ the first girlfriend he's kept for more than two weeks…" you said. You are sitting on a chair in Roy's office in front of Roy, who is sitting at his desk. Maes was looking out the window.

"I wonder how Rebecca's doing. Is it a boy or a girl?" Maes asked.

"Girl," Roy answered, shuffling papers.

"What is her name gonna be?" you asked.

"I don't know. A few days ago it was Diane but you know how pregnant women are, always changing their minds…"

"I'm going to tell Becca you said that!" You reached for the phone on his desk but Roy stopped you.

"On your own time," he growled. You laugh as Roy goes back to shuffling papers, occasionally stopping to read one. "Oh yes. There is an assignment for you. With three months of combat training, I think you can handle one. Brineman is still on the loose, and has been seen with homunculi not far from here. Full Metal will be going with you, along with Lt. Colonel Levy with a few squads of troops. And no mistakes this time, okay?"

"Ha ha," you said as you took the manila folder and examined the contents. "Haven't seen Ed in a while, wonder how he is," you added to yourself.

"Car leaves at 2:30, tomorrow afternoon. You'll meet the others there," Roy said.

"Okay, see you and tell Becca hi for me!" you call over shoulder as you walked out of the room.

**The Next Day**

**2:30 PM to be exact…**

"Jeep ride!" Edward yelled. Then he and Al started cracking really bad jeep jokes and laughing hysterically.

"Not to bright, eh?' you mumbled to Kristin, who was walking with you.

"Yeah, but they're hot. It makes up for it," she replied. You nod in agreement.

"Hello, my fair ladies! Where to art our company goes?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" you and Kristin simultaneously ask.

"Nevermind…" Daniel walked off to his troops. You grin evilly to Kristin as you get an idea.

"Oh, you're so bad?" Kristin questioned.

You sneak behind Ed and whisper, "Boo," in his ear.

He jumped and screamed, "Who the devil!" He turned around mid sentence and then exclaimed, "Liz!" while giving you a big hug.

"Miss me that bad?" you asked, hugging him back.

"No!" he said, stepping away.

"Oh fine!"

"Come on! You two are the last ones!" you heard Al call out. Everyone was crammed into two jeeps.

There were only two spots left in the second jeep. Everyone else was on the first one, so it was just you and Ed and a bunch of soldiers you didn't know. The only one you recognized was Havoc, but he was sitting on the other side.

As the jeep started moving, you got really uncomfortable.

"Ed!" you said. "Move your arm! You're elbowing me in the side!"

"Sorry," he said. He lifted his arm and stuck it around your shoulders. "Better?"

"Almost. Don't cross your legs." He scoffed but did as you said.

"Anything else you'd like to improve about my posture?" he asked, getting irritated.

"No."

"Have you seen Becca recently?" Ed asked.

"No. I tried calling her yesterday but Roy stopped me. Have you?" you replied. Ed shook his head. "I don't know if I should be worried or mad because—" the jeep hit a bump in the road, sending you flying in the air. You landed on Ed you tried to get off, but the jeep hit another bump.

"I hate bumps," you said, after a few more bumps. You finally got back in your seat to hear Ed muttering.

"Dang, you got hard elbows…" he muttered. You elbowed him in the side just for good measure. "Oww…"

Finally after about forty-five minutes, the jeep lurches to a stop in front of a house; a very old house.


	11. Crazy Psychopaths

**Chapter eleven: Crazy Psychopaths**

"Creepy old house, hmm?" Ed said. You and Ed had been sent out to investigate because you two were the only ones that could fit through the hole. The others were blocked out by a very tall wall and gate, with some kind of alchemic barrier. It couldn't be opened from the inside or outside.

"Ed! Don't go into the house until you have backup!" Maes Hughes yelled from the other side of the wall. Ed turned to you.

"Will you be my back up?" he asked.

"Why? You scared?" you teased. "Want me to hold your hand?" You extended your hand.

"Oh, please," he said, grabbing your hand. He pulled you until you both got to the front door. You both pushed open the heavy door and went in.

The room was lit, to your surprise, with candles around the whole thing. The candles illuminated the blood stained walls. You took a step and let the door slam behind you. The flames flickered and you reached for Ed's hand again. You took another step forward and glass broke beneath your feet. You look down to see the whole floor littered with it.

"Its…" Ed said. He let go of your hand and pointed on the floor not far from where you were standing. The floor was not only covered in glass, but transmutation circles like you had never seen. Some were written in chalk, some in ink, but most in blood. "Human transmutation circles…"

"I told you!" someone yelled from another room. Ed motioned for you to follow him. You followed him through another half closed door, which the sound came from. It looked like a study, once you got in it. There were bookshelves full of books lining each wall, and even more books thrown all over the floor. More transmutation circles were drawn on the floor and even more blood.

A man was sitting on the over turned desk in the center of the room. You recognized him as the man at the café four months ago, Roy had called him Colin Brineman. He turned to look at you and Ed. You saw the ouroboros tattoo on his face.

"So, what are you? The ultimate stupid?" Ed asked.

Colin blinks. "I'm the ultimate ear, of course! How else did I get all those military secrets?"

You and Ed look at each other, "That is so lame!" you said, puzzled.

"Yeah! So?" he yells at you. He then turns to his lap, and you noticed there was a bowl of grass there. You raise an eyebrow at Ed and he shrugs. Colin then attacks the bowl of grass with a pair of chopsticks, devouring it hungrily.

"Now love, you know better than to tease a psychopath," Lust said. She appeared from a door to your left. She sat down next to Colin, who was still chomping on the grass contently.

"Now, now, Delusion, we have business to attend to." Colin looked up at her, his mouth hanging open. "You forgot to tell them what else you can do, love," Lust commented, patting him on the head. Colin dropped the bowl on the ground, letting it shatter. "He can turn into a duck." Colin winked at you then turned into a duck.

"What a useful talent," you said.

"The best thing is…" Lust continued, "that he isn't even a homunculus. He's just an idiot chimera that our last pawn made. Nice distraction, though. He can even do alchemy, as you can see." She waved a hand at the floor. She laughed.

A door to the right opened, and Greed walked in, popping his neck.. "Hey, kiddo. Looks like you finally got a girl."

"He's the ultimate shield isn't he?" you whispered to Ed. Ed nodded.

"You take Lust, I'll get Greed." He started walking towards Greed, leaving you with Lust. "Long time no see, eh Greed?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it, short stuff?" Greed knew he was stepping on Ed's nerves so he easily dodged when Ed lunged at him.

"Think you can take me love?" she asked you.

"We'll just have to see," you comment, waiting for Lust to make her first move.

On the other side of the room, Greed and Ed were already at it. Ed clapped his hands together and blew a hole in Greed's shield, then stabbed him with his alchemized auto mail. Greed was trying to dodge the attacks while regenerating his shield, but it wasn't working to well.

Meanwhile you and Lust were still talking. Finally, Lust extended her fingers, but this time you were ready. You used alchemy to pull a sword from the floor. Lust lunged wither her sword-like fingers at you, but you blocked them, and stabbed her repetitively. Lust fell, and Greed took notice. Just enough time to give Ed a final, critical blow at the center of Greed. Greed fell, gagging and coughing up bits of stone that melted into the floor. Lust was up by this time, and attacking. You doubled the sword and threw them around like daggers. Lust backed into a mirror and pieces of the glass fell to the floor. She quickly ran at you again, knocking you in the face. The blow spun you around, and with it your dagger sliced through her arm. Ed was thrown by a new comer, Gluttony, into the broken mirror on the floor. Lust spun around to look, and catching her off guard, you stabbed her in the stomach and held your second sword to her neck.

You were finally slowed down and your breaths were long and loud. "Now…You're through," you gasped out.

Lust smiled. "I don't think so," she said. She wasn't even out of breath. She had regenerated and stabbed you in the leg.

You yelled as you almost lost your balance. "Ed!"

"Sorry. Kinda…" Gluttony hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, "…busy," Ed concluded after getting his breath back.

"I see," you said. With your final ounce of strength, you pull Lust to the ground. You turn to run, but are faced with Gluttony. His eyes got big and he lunged at you, but you were to weak to dodge. He bit your arm, your auto mail one, off at the elbow.

You screamed again, but this time, Ed runs to your side. The door bust open and none other than Al, Kristin, Maes Hughes, Daniel Levy, and Jean Havoc run in followed by twenty other soldiers.

"It's too late! Gluttony!" Lust yelled.

"Fire!" one of the soldiers yell. They all fire their guns at Lust and Gluttony, but they do no damage as they disappear in a puff of smoke. You felt Ed pick you up, but you don't remember anything after that because you fainted.


	12. Hospitals and the Engineer's Wrath

**Chapter twelve: Hospitals and the Engineer's Wrath **

A warm hand was resting on your forehead. You opened your eyes, but quickly shut them again at the sudden brightness.

"Come on, get up, Liz," a very familiar voice said. You opened your eyes again and this time kept them open. You saw Rebecca withdraw her hand from your face. "How you feeling?"

"Your voice sounds almost motherly, Becca," you comment.

"Well, I am a mother."

"Yeah. I guess. Where am I, the hospital?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's wrong with me?" you asked her. She laughed.

"I don't know. I didn't even know you were here until I almost ran over Al."

"Why are you hear?" you asked. "This isn't your normal hangout."

"I just had a monthly check-up to see if little what's-it inside of me is okay," she answered. "Then I almost ran over Al on my way out of here. I haven't seen you in a few months, how you been? And how'd you end up in the hospital?"

"I've been in combat training for three months then Roy finally sent me on a mission with Ed to get homunculi again. I must have been knocked out then taken here because I don't know what happened after Gluttony lunged at me."

"Hmm. I bet Roy's happy you all survived. Now he's got to write reports on this, document possible leads to the homunculi, file another report on Brineman, injuries, and the list goes on. I'll be hearing about this for weeks…"

You and Becca laugh. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, what are you going to name your baby? Roy told me she was a girl."

"I don't know. I normally come up with the name when I'm so drugged up no one really cares."

"Becca on drugs…that must not be a pretty picture," you said. You both laugh again when Ed runs in.

"Becca, Roy's on the phone," Ed said. He quickly ducked under the bed. "What is with those nurses?"

"I dunno," you mumbled as you tried to prop yourself up. You slid back down, realizing something was missing. You looked down your right arm, and noticed it was ridiculously short and bandaged. "Oh no, I'm toast."

"I just realized most of your arm was gone…you have no elbow!" Ed commented, sitting on the chair next to your bed. Rebecca laughed and walked out of the room to take Roy's call.

"What do you want me to do? Panic, faint, wave it around yelling, 'Nub'?" you asked sarcastically.

"Oh, that last one sounds fun," Ed mumbled. You threw the empty bedpan at him and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'll give Moriah a call," he said, heading to the door, forgetting the legions of nurses at the door.

"Ed…," you mumbled, "watch your back." He turned back to you.

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door and saw the nurses, smiling. He slammed the door and returned to his seat. "Maybe another time…"

Rebecca came back in, scoffing at the nurses.

"So, Ed, where'd you get the fans?" she asked.

"At the store," he remarked.

"They must have been marked down for ugly," you said. You and Rebecca laughed and Ed sulked in the corner. Rebecca took his chair.

Kristin walked in, Lauran and Moriah (with her handy dandy red tool box, I might add) right behind her.

"Liz!" Moriah yelled. "You broke it!"

"Nuh huh! Gluttony ate it! Gluttony! Gluttony!" But it was too late to defend yourself. Moriah chunked the whole tool box at you.

"Pain! Pain!" you moaned.

"It's okay, you'll make it. Maybe," Ed laughed. Patting your arm —err— nub. "It wasn't her fault." Moriah looked at him weird.

"I don't see how," she said.

"You can't really help your arm getting eaten," he said.

"Thanks it will always make her feel better knowing her prized auto mail was digested by a homunculus…" you muttered. Moriah opened her mouth to yell at Ed, but Lauran grabbed her arm.

"We got work to do," she said, pulling Moriah out of the room, and closing the door.

"Well, I'm going to find Al. Haven't seen him in a while," Ed announced.

"Going to spar?" Kristin asked.

"More like show off for his fans," Rebecca said. You and Kristin snickered and Ed just slammed the door on his way out.

**Two Days Later**

"You have no idea how good it feels to be out of that hospital gown!" you said to Kristin.

"I do," Rebecca said, leaning up against the wall. You noticed Hillary was asleep on the floor outside your room, by a bench. Ed was hiding underneath it, and Al was sitting on it. You, Kristin, and Rebecca (picking up Hillary) headed down the hall to the cafeteria, when you heard a shriek from behind. You all turn to see Lesley Hill um…I mean, Mayes running toward you.

"Oh my gosh! I though you had died!" Lesley yelled at you. She ran and gave you a big hug. A three-year-old toddler, who was toddling behind her, tried to follow, but fell over. Kristin went over a picked her up.

"I'm alive, as you can see…" you said, patting her back with your one good hand.

"Are you going to leave soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to go stay with Moriah for a while," you said, waving around your nub.

"Ah, okay. I do live close to there…" she said, holding her chin as if in thought. "When are you headed there?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright! I'll make sure to come and talk. We have a lot to catch up on," Lesley said.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Can't. Eleanor has school and my husband needs help at the clinic."

"Oh well, we'll talk later. I got at least a week there."

"Sucks for you."

"I know, a new hub and everything."

"I remember last time. How come you gave up mechanics?"

"I haven't. I just haven't had time for it."

"Again, sucks for you. We'll I am so glad you're all right. I'll see you later," Lesley said, taking Eleanor from Kristin. "Thanks Kris, we'll talk if you're staying with Bozo the Clown here." You all laugh.

"If anyone is the bozo around here," you added, "it's Rebecca. She's married to Roy Mustang. And Lynnea is engaged to and idiot, Havoc."

"I thought you had some sense," Lesley said to Rebecca.

"I did too. He must have asked when I was drugged up," Rebecca replied. Lesley laughed as she headed off.

"Women," Ed commented.

Rebecca whispered something only you and Kristin could hear, and you three headed off to the cafeteria, laughing.

**THE NEXT DAY AT MORIAH AND LAURAN'S**

"I'm hungery, bored, and tired of sitting here," Al said. The four of you, Kristin, Ed, Al, and you, were sitting around the table in the kitchen of Moriah and Lauran's.

"Hey, we could go get groceries," Kristin suggested.

"I'm in," Al said.

"I'm out," you and Ed said. Ed was reading and you had your nub in a mound of ice to help it clot.

"Fine, suit yourselves," Kristin said, heading out with Al behind her.

Silence followed the door closing.

"Moriah and Lauran still working?" Ed asked, not looking up.

"Mmhmm."

More silence.

"Wanna play cards?" you asked.

"Can you?"

"Good point."

Again, more silence.

"I'm thirsty. Get me some tea," Ed said, still looking at his book.

"Uh, no. I'll get you some milk though," you said.

Ed finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. You return the stare.

"Now, now, no need to be disgusting…oh wait, you can't!" Ed sneered.

"What was that?" you asked. That was the remark that started the second epic Ice War between you and Ed. Soon ice and insults were flying through the air. The table was over turned and you used it as a fort. Ed strategically stacked chairs as his base. You chunked ice, hitting him and he threw it back, hitting you. Finally, you both decide to go one-on-one in the middle of the room, trying to punch each other. Forget the ice; you socked him in the jaw. The ice was melted and when Al opened the door, you both were surprised and Ed slipped. He fell on top of you.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Al. You're about to see me knock Liz's face in," Ed said.

"Get off!" you yelled, kneeing him in the stomach. Ed slapped you and you stomped on his foot. He punched you in the face and you kicked him in the balls. He fell over and admitted defeat.


	13. Trouble

**Chapter Thirteen: Trouble**

You and Ed sat quietly in Roy's office. He was on the phone, talking to Rebecca. Rebecca was trying to convince Roy not to revoke your State Alchemist licenses. The reports Roy had gotten about the assignment were not good. Not good at all.

"But still," he was saying. Rebecca said something here, because he stopped. "Yeah but," pause. "But they," pause. "Listen here," pause. "Now hold up a minute. Their assignment was to," pause. "So are you saying you know more about this than I do?" pause. "Hey wait. He said that?" Here he paused again. "I gotta get someone in there," he muttered. "Yeah, that's who I was thinking." He wrote something down. "Ed said that there was some type of barrier. You wanna get on that?" He laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" He frowned suddenly. "On second thought no. They're here. I have to go," pause. "Love you to, bye." He hung up the phone.

Roy started to write something and seemed to forget about you. You coughed very loudly. He looked up. "Stay out of trouble and do nothing without permission. Havoc," Roy said. Havoc stood at attention. "Take them…where ever they go."

"Yes, sir," Havoc said.

**BACK AT MORIAH'S**

"Finally, it is ready! My new masterpiece!" Moriah came out with a new auto mail arm.

"Looks like a piece a junk, if you ask me," Havoc said, taking a drag out of his cigarette. Moriah kicked him in the shin. "No one asked you! What does she [Lynnea] see in you?" Lauran measured the arm on you and the nub.

"You know what," you said backing up, "I don't need an arm. Really, I'm good."

"Of course you do, you idiot," Ed said smacking you on the back of the head. "What are you going to do? Walk around yelling, "Nub" and let people give you food?" Ed starting waving his arm and yelled, "I'm handicapped, give me food!"

"Hey, good idea!" you said on your way to the door.

"Not so fast missy," Havoc said, grabbing your good arm.

"I just spent forever on this new arm," Moriah said, dragging you into the room with Havoc's help.

"You don't want to ruin it do you?" you asked. "No, no!" They push you into the room. You were alone in the room except for Moriah and Lauran, who were looking particularly evil at the moment. You see the table and start to back up. There were needles on it. Big ones. "So, uh, let me know how it turns out," you tried to open the door, but Ed was holding it shut on the other side. "No! Ed! I hate you!" Moriah grabs a needle and jabs you with it. You jump back.

"Get on the table or I poke you again," she said. You got on the table. They strapped you down.

"No!" you screamed a final time then they began the process.

Kristin was sitting outside the house, so she didn't have to listen to the screaming. Al was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, listening to you scream from behind the door. Ed was pacing around the room. Jean was sitting on a chair, smoking indifferently. No one spoke.

"Brother," Al said, "why didn't you panic before you got your auto mail?"

"I didn't know what it was like," he paused, "…but she does. And it's very painful, especially replacing the hub."

"I'm going to check on Kristin," Al said after a minute. He opened the door and Kristin was sitting on the step. Al sat by her.

"I remember her first surgery, after they got kidnapped," she said.

"They? I thought just her sister got kidnapped," Al commented.

"Liz lies, learn that early. She didn't want everyone to know and she doesn't want to remember it. She feels guilty for letting it happen because she was the oldest. She was twelve and her sister was six. They were playing outside and her mother was behind the house, doing laundry. When her mom came back, Liz and her sister were gone. She didn't worry too much. Liz and her sister went to friend's houses often, but when it was dinnertime, they were still gone."

"How long were they gone?" Al asked.

"A few weeks, I think. Her parents finally went and filed a missing persons report and they were found. Rebecca was one of the ones who found them. Either Rebecca or Liz's sister could tell you what happened. Liz won't. I've heard some bits and pieces from her, and I understand why she wants to forget it."

Ed walked out, surprising Al. Al stood up and started to blush. Ed looked at him like he was stupid.

"How is she?" Kristin asked, getting up. She tried to push by Ed, but he wouldn't let her pass.

"They had to stop and she's panicked," Ed replied.

"Let me see her!" she insisted, but Ed stopped her.

"Lauran said no one else in the room," he said.

"Ed! Get back in here!" Lauran yelled from the room. Ed left Al and Kristin and went back in the room, passing by Havoc who was now reading a book and smoking.

Kristin sat back down, chin in her hands. Al sat next to her and patted her on the back.

When Ed got back in the room you were blindfolded and sniffling, he took your hand and you squeezed it. "Okay," he said, "she's okay now." Moriah and Lauran began to work and finished as fast as they could.


	14. Normal?

The time together isn't ever quite enough... when you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home... the time together isn't ever quite enough... only time. only tiiime.

you know what really belongs here. :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Normal?**

**Three Months Later**

**SMACK**

You hit Lust across the face. She grabs your hair, and you slide under her arm. You stab her in the stomach with your auto mail arm dagger. She lets go of you and you jump up and kick her and shove off of her and flipped backwards. This fighting stuff was getting easier, but you hadn't mastered landing yet. You quickly jumped back up, just dodging her fingers. "Run," you yelled over your shoulder. Her fingers grazed your face as you turned back and faced her. You sliced her neck and while she was regenerating, you got out of the building. Running down to the barrier surrounding the house, you jump behind it and almost land on Jean Havoc. "Boom," you said gasping for air with a short laugh, as Sean set off the bomb, blowing the building to bits. "Maybe we got her this time," you said to Havoc.

"Hopefully," Havoc said.

You and a few others got into a jeep and drove off to Central HQ.

**CENTRAL HQ**

You went to Roy's office, your favorite hang-out besides the cafeteria in Central HQ. Roy was talking on the phone and Maes was talking to Roy, who wasn't really answering him.

"Remember when I used to call you about Glacia and Elisha? And you told me not to? Well, you talk to Rebecca all the time and I don't see any—" Maes was getting on to Roy for tying up a phone line talking to Rebecca, which Maes had done talking to people about Elisha, his daughter.

"She's helping us, or should I say you, in the investigation. You did go over to that house and search it thoroughly, didn't you? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, everything Rebecca and Ed said was right. I'm serious Roy, after she has her baby, you should hire her back on Investigations she's good. Remember when she found Liz and her sister five years ago? She was on the case for a week and found them. It took everyone else almost five."

"She did want to come back and work. She hates sitting around the house all day," Roy said to Maes. "Yeah, I'm talking about you," he said to the phone, which was Rebecca you guessed.

"Hey Hughes! Hi Roy!" you said. Maes said hi back, but Roy just looked at you.

"Yeah, it's Liz," Roy muttered. He held out the phone and said to you, "I know you're dying to talk to her." You took the phone.

"Why did you do this to me? On second thought, don't answer that," Rebecca was saying. "I hate you so much right now."

"What did I do?" you asked, knowing she meant it about Roy.

"Oh, sorry Liz. I thought Roy still had the phone."

"Why do you hate him?" you asked.

"When do I get to talk to her?" Maes asked Roy.

"Get in line," Roy replied. He went back to a new paper shuffling technique he was working on.

"I'm as fat as a sheep!" Rebecca replied.

"Not a cow?" you asked.

"Are you calling me a cow?"

"If she's trying to tell you she's fat and you believe her, don't. You can barely even tell she's pregnant," Maes interjected. "I mean, Glacia was huge!"

"That is true," Roy muttered.

"No, not calling you a cow," you said, laughing.

"Hey, when you're done over at Central you should come by. It's Ed and Elisha's birthdays, and Kristin, Glacia, Hillary and I made a chocolate cake." Your mouth dropped.

"It is?"

"Yeah, cakes come in chocolate, Liz. How long have you been out of it?"

"Not cake! Ed," you said. Maes then took the phone from you.

"Your minutes are up," he said. "Rebecca! Hi!" he said then paused. "Yeah, well, you and Ed were right." He paused then continued, "Yeah but…hmm, I'll get some people on that…tomorrow. You know Elisha's turning five today and I'm really busy…Really? She is? Oh…Roy's giving me the Evil Eye, so you can talk to him now," Maes gave the phone back to Roy.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" you said, making the talking gesture with your hands. Roy threw a stapler at you, and you ducked. It hit the wall.

**STAPLE**

"Oww!" you said.

"It didn't even hit you," Roy said.

"I was speaking for the wall," you said.

"She's talking for the wall, something's wrong," Maes said.

"Yeah, yeah," you said, walking out the door. You weren't watching where you were going, and walked into Ed. Ed took a step back and you fell over. "Ed, you suck, get out of my way. I gotta go see Becca."

"I think I'll come too, just to bug you," he said.

"Just don't get in my way," you said. You started walking away. Ed ran up behind you.

"Have you seen Al?"

"I'm not your brother's keeper," you said.

"Sorry, I just asked," he said. "I guess someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Nope, just haven't had enough coffee yet."


	15. Happy Birthday Shrimp!

**Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Shrimp!**

At the Mustang's house, after Ed and Elysia's birthday party at the Hughes', Ed, Al, Roy, Rebecca, Maes, Jean, Lynnea, Kristin, Daniel, and you were all sitting around the table. Gracia, Elysia, and Hillary were at the Hughes'.

"Wow, this is a big table. I didn't know ten people could sit around it," you commented.

"Make that, eleven," Rebecca said.

"Actually, we have two puny, short people here, darling, so it's more like nine," Roy said. You and Ed gave him the Evil Eye. "Oh, tell me when I can stop quaking with fear," Roy added. Ed lunged over the table at Roy. Rebecca hit Ed on the head.

"You kill him, I kill you," she said.

"But I thought you wanted to kill him," you said, remembering the phone conversation you had with her earlier.

"Exactly, me kill him, not Ed kill him."

"Okay. Then…" You handed Rebecca a gun. Roy looked terrified and leaned away from Rebecca.

"Aww…is the widdle boy scared?" Ed asked in a baby voice.

"Yes, she'll really do it!" Roy said. Rebecca held the gun to Roy's head. Lynnea screamed. And Ed started to look scared now.

"Any last words?" Rebecca asked, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Uh…I love you and please don't?" Roy said. Rebecca shook her head.

"Not good enough," she said and she pulled the trigger. Lynnea screamed again.

**CLICK**

The gun wasn't loaded.

"Oh dear god, Roy, don't you remember that from when we were dating?" Rebecca asked, throwing the gun back at you.

"Oh yeah, I was just pretending to be terrified when you held a gun up to my head," Roy said.

"No really, don't you remember that?" you asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"Sure he does," Rebecca said.

"He's probably dated so many women he's forgotten what happened when you two dated," Ed said.

"And how many girls have you dated?" Roy asked.

"Hmm, we should ask Havoc this question," you said.

"What?" Havoc said.

"Nothing, Jean," Roy said.

"Hey wait, I'm lost," Al said.

"You and everyone else this side of the table," Maes said.

"Agreed," said everyone except Ed.

"Well, with that said," Havoc commented, leaning back in this chair and propping his feet on the table. "I think I'll sleep."

"Lynnea…why?" you asked.

"Because, he's a hunk!" she said.

"That's debatable," you and Rebecca said simultaneously.

"You're just jealous," she said.

"Of that?" Rebecca said, pointing at Havoc. He was snoring.

"Uh...not that," Lynnea said. She elbowed Havoc in the stomach and he abruptly woke up.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers…" you muttered.

"I heard that," Lynnea said, throwing an empty beer bottle at you. You avoided it and jumped on the table.

"Good thing Graica, Elysia, and Hillary aren't here to see this. A bar fight…at Roy's house," Maes said shaking his head.

"Status report," Daniel said. "0 to 0. Ed and Liz have joined up forming Team Shrimp and Lynnea and Havoc have formed Team Idiot. They are both on the table, beer bottles, full and empty, are flying at me!" He yelled then ducked under the table after bottles came at him.

"Who was more insulted, do you think?" Maes asked.

Kristin shrugged then said, "I'll keep score for Ed and Liz. You take Lynnea and Havoc," she said to Al. "Maes, Rebecca and Roy will join in any minute, you take them."

"Well then," Roy said, grabbing a full bottle.

"Ed's cleaning," Rebecca said.

"Why am I cleaning?"

"Cause I just don't like you," Roy said. He threw the whole bottle at Ed. Ed jumped to the floor, landing on his face, to dodge it.

"And if I don't clean up?" Ed said scrambling to his feet.

"Believe me, you'll be cleaning," Rebecca said, clapping her hands together.

"Mommy!" you and Ed said, grabbing each other.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Rebecca said.

"Wait, she owes me," you said, holding Ed out as a human shield.

"I owe you nothing! You owe me your life! I've saved your skin several times," Rebecca said.

"But I'm your friend," you said, picking up a bottle and discreetly hiding it behind your back.

"Friends clean other pregnant friend's houses," Rebecca said, doing the same to another bottle. You chuck the bottle at the same time Rebecca does. The bottles collide and shatter over the table. Ed grabbed you and held you out in front of him.

"This is pathetic," you said.

"You are pathetic," Roy said.

"Oh, tru-dat," Rebecca said.

"Oh I'll show you pathetic!" you yelled, jumping away from Ed then throwing him into Roy. Roy threw Ed back at you. You ducked and Ed hit the wall. You dove under the table. Ed joined you. You hung each other attempting to stay away from the bottles coming at you from Havoc and Lynnea.

"Daniel here, from under the table with Team Shrimp, who are under attack by Team Idiot and Rebecca and Roy, Team Something Else. Tell me, Ed, how do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"Don't call me shrimp," Ed said.

"Okay, Liz, how about you?"

You were going to answer but you were hit with a bottle and said instead, "Pain! Pain!"

"There you have it, Team Shrimp says, "Don't call me shrimp" and "Pain! Pain!" Let's see what Team Something Else has to say." He got out from under the table and got behind Rebecca and Roy. "So Team, how goes the battle?" Rebecca and Roy threw bottles at him. "Oww!" he yelled.

"Apparently, we aren't getting anywhere. Just a bunch of bruises," Ed said.

"New tactic," you said. You and Ed start to whisper under the table. Ed grabbed Al and Al joined the whispering circle [which was really a triangle].

"What are they doing down there?" Roy asked.

"Plotting, if I know Liz and Ed, and I do," Rebecca answered.

"Break!" you, Ed, and AL yelled, coming out form under the table. Al then took a newspaper and started to read it. While Rebecca and Roy were distracted, you and Ed snuck out. When Rebecca saw through your distraction she spoke.

"Roy! Havoc! Maes! Go get them!" she ordered. They ran after you and Ed out of fear of Rebecca's hormonal rage.

"There's an ally!" you said to Ed. You both ran into it. You hid behind a trash can to catch your breath. You hear footsteps and pull Ed behind the trash can also. You soon see Roy and Havoc run by. Then Maes appeared over you.

"Shh!" you both said. Maes shook his head.

"Roy! Jean! Over here!" he yelled.

You ran off, forgetting Roy and Havoc were down the ally, and there was a dead end, towards them. Maes grabbed Ed and started to drag him back to the Mustang's. You, realizing your mistake, run away. Havoc, who has weak lungs, stops to catch his breath, so it's soon just Roy running after you. You can run faster than him, but you couldn't run for long. Roy soon caught up with you and slung you over his shoulder. By the time you got back to the Mustang's, Ed was tied up and on the couch. Roy threw you down on him. He sat down on the other end and caught his breath. You moved to get off of Ed but Rebecca's icy words stopped you.

"Move…and…die," she said. And so you sat there, in Ed's lap, and listened very carefully. "You…will clean up the broken glass, and paint the kitchen, dining room, living room, Hillary's room, and the baby's room."

"What about the hall?" Roy suggested.

"And the hall," Rebecca added.

"Don't let them do alchemy, Rebecca," Maes suggested.

"No alchemy, either," Rebecca said. Ed moaned and leaned forward into your back.

"Why don't Havoc and Lynnea help?" Roy and Maes asked.

"No, please!" Lynnea begged.

"Consider it my wedding present to you, you can go free," Rebecca said.


	16. HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBECCA JUNIOR

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBECCA JUNIOR**

"Why, what a lovely color!" Rebecca said.

"What a lovely color," mimicked Ed.

"This color sucks," you said. You and Ed had been painting and cleaning all night. You never wanted to pick up another piece of glass or paint another wall again. Ever.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" Rebecca asked.

"What can you possibly learn from painting your house?" you asked.

"Don't start bar fights at Becca's house. That's what I learned," Ed said yawning. Then Hillary came in, complaining that she didn't want to brush her teeth.

"I don't wanna!" she said.

"Yes you do," Rebecca was saying. "If you want nice teeth when you grow up."

You and Ed looked at each other and said, "I don't wanna paint the wall!" Rebecca glared at you and Ed.

"Yes you do," she said. "If you want to see the light of day tomorrow." Then she yelled, "Roy! It's time!" You and Ed freaked out and heard Roy give a freaked out shout from upstairs. He then was running down the stairs and then they [Rebecca and Roy] went to the hospital, leaving you and Ed with Hillary.

"Where did they go? Do I still have to brush my teeth?" she asked.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

**AFTER THE BABY IS BORN**

You and Ed walked into the room where Rebecca, Roy, and their new daughter, Alexa, were. Ed was holding Hillary.

"You, sir, are in trouble," Rebecca was saying.

"Who me?" Ed asked.

"No, Roy," Rebecca was saying.

"What? What did I do?" Roy asked.

"Would you like to give you an alphabetical list, or one in order of importance?"

"Maybe we should leave," you said.

"Good idea, we can go look for Al and Kristin for a while," Ed said. He turned and started to walk out the door, still holding Hillary."

"We'll take Hillary, okay?" you ask.

"That'd be excellent," Rebecca said, glaring at Roy, who was starting to shiver in fear.

"Okay, bye." You, Ed, and Hillary leave quickly. You walk to the cafeteria and got ice cream. Al and Kristin were there and you sat by them.

"Yay! Baby!" Al said. "Okay, I've decided what I'm going to be."

"Something besides a hassle?" Ed asked. You laughed with him.

"Very funny, Ed. No, I'm going to be a doctor!"

"Wow," Ed said unimpressed.

"I think he's insane but, oh well," Kristin said, rolling her eyes. Ed and you stop eating. Hillary still eats, then grabs Ed's when she finished hers.

"Did we miss something?" you asked.

"Yeah, since when do you care what he does?" Ed asked.

"Well, since we're dating and everything," Al said.

**Silence**

"When did that happen?" you and Ed yelled. Hillary looked up, and grabbed your ice cream and ate it happily.

"About a month ago," Al said.

"Why am I always the last to know?" you asked.

"You are five foot two," Ed said.

"I know that, you idiot!" you said, smacking him.

"Grr…"

And then randomly enough, you see General Jackman Corely. "I have a message for you, Elizabeth," he said, handing her a blue envelope. You opened the envelope and read the contents. After reading it you ripped it up into tiny pieces and ran from the room. Ed, Al, Kristin, and Jackman stared at the ripped pieces. Ed tried to piece them together.

"What'd it say?" Al asked.

"I dunno. She's pretty good at tearing stuff," Ed said, giving up on the pieces.

"Jackman, do you know?"

"No, I was just told to deliver it," he said. Everyone waited for you to come back but you didn't. Hillary then jumped out of Ed's lap and started after you. Ed followed her. Hillary knew right where you were and when she saw you sitting in the corner, crying and punching your fist to your open palm, muttering, she ran over and crawled in your lap. She put her arms around you as best she could.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," you said, wiping your eyes. You gave her a hug.

"Hillary, where are you?" Ed asked. He was just around the corner.

Hillary didn't answer him, but let go of you and looked you in the face. "I like Ed. I'm going to marry him, like mommy and daddy," she said. You laugh and she got out of your lap and toddled over to Ed.

"There you guys are," he said. He held out a hand to help you up. You took it and he led you over to a bench. You sit down and drew you knees up to your face, wrapping your arms around them.

After a moment of silence, you said, "I'm going home."

"Huh?"

"I need to get my sister," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

You turned away from him and hiding your tears you said, "Mom's gone. I'm all she's got now. She's only eleven."

"Me and Al will come too," he said reassuringly. He reached over to put his hand on your shoulder but you stood up.

"Fine," you said. You took Hillary in your arms and walked back to Rebecca's room. Hillary was quiet. When you got to the door, you heard Rebecca and Roy screaming and yelling at each other, so you steered clear and headed towards the cafeteria. When you got there, you found a note that said, "Al-school. Kristin-HQ."

"Keh. Let's go break up the fight," you muttered.

"What fight?" Hillary said. "Where's Al and Krsten?"

"I dunno," you said. You walked back to Rebecca's room to find the door open and Roy and Alexa gone. Ed was already in the room.

"Sorry Becca," he was saying. When you came in, he took the hint that you and Rebecca wanted to talk so he took Hillary and went and sat on the bench outside the door.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" she asked. Her expression quickly changed from anger to compassion when she saw your face.

"Mom's dead…" you said. You couldn't stop the tears anymore and burst into sobs. Rebecca straightened up.

"What?" she yelled. Ed opened the door to see what was up, but quickly closed the door when Rebecca waved her hand at him.

"She…was…murdered," you said inbetween sobs, "by…homu…homunculi."

Rebecca opened her arms out and you came and sat on the bed. Rebecca wrapped her arms around you comfortingly. "Is Kathryn okay? What are you going to do about her?" she asked.

"I dunno. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't take care of her! She's eleven, I'm only seventeen! I can't take care of her and myself! I can barely take care of myself! Oh, Becca, what am I going to do?"

Rebecca started rocking back and fourth slightly and rubbing your back. "Shh…it's okay. I can take care of Kathryn for a while. It's okay, Liz."

"But what after that? What will I do?"

"It'll be okay, Liz, we can think about that later." You nodded, reassured by her words, but you still cried.


	17. A New Home

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**: **A NEW HOME**

When Becca got back to her home with Alexa or Rebecca Junior as you and Ed fondly called her, you both jumped on a train to Dublith, your hometown. When you arrived in Dublith Ed noticed a butcher shop, creatively named "MEAT" he started shaking.

"Let's go this way," you said, pointing the other way from the shop he nodded. After a while you came across a dirt road leading to the more rural area. Farms and farmhoused lined the road. You walked along, getting a few, "Hey!"s from people and some, "Long time no see!"s. You answered with polite hellos and a wave. When you got to the end, you came to an old, rotting house.

"Home Sweet Home," Ed muttered. You ignored him and headed inside. You saw a girl, staring off into space, with two bags beside her, sitting on a couch.

"Kathryn," you said. You ran over to her and gave her a big hug, to which she hugged you back limply.

"Liz," she said, weakly. She didn't start crying, but you did. You saw it in her eyes, she had already cried enough and her tears were gone. "What are we going to do?" Her body was frail and pale, and her eyes were baggy and puffy. She hadn't been eating or sleeping in what looked like weeks.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Whatever we do," you said. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder and looked up and got a reassuring smile from Ed. He picked up her bags and you all headed towards town and the station.

"Three tickets to Central," Ed told the man. He paid and you all climbed on the train. You saw Izumi Curtis, the butcher's wife, getting on the train and didn't think much of it. After being on the train for a while, Kathryn fell asleep, lying on two seats. You and Ed were sitting on the other side, you resting your head on his shoulder. Izumi then walked by, noticing you, then Ed, then looked at Kathryn.

"Gotta girlfriend, eh, Elric? Let me say you picked a good one," Izumi teased.

Ed forced a laugh as his face grew pale and said, "Heh, heh, you wish." You picked your head up off of his shoulder.  
"I heard about Brianna, she was a good friend of mine. I'm so sorry Liz. How is Kathryn taking it?" she asked. She gently pushed Kathryn's feet and sat on the seat.

"I don't really know. I've only been with her for a few hours, and she's been sleeping most of the time. She must have taken it really bad. She hasn't slept or eaten in days, I imagine," you said.

"I guess your right. It must have been really tough on her," Izumi said.

"How'd you know about it?" Ed asked.

"I said before, that her mother and I were good friends. Kathryn and Wrath also are good friends," she said.

"Liz hardly told me anything at all. I had to eavesdrop on Rebecca and Liz when they were talking about it," Ed said. "What do you know?"

"I don't know much either," you said.

"Ed, you ought to know what it's like. You also lost your mother," she said. "Well, Brianna was ex-Military. I'm not sure what she did, she didn't like talking about her job. She went out a couple of nights ago and was attacked by Greed. Motive unknown," she continued. "Liz, I think it might be best for Kathryn if she stayed with Rebecca for awhile. Rebecca's good with grieving children…and people. At least until you can take care of her, Liz."

"That might be awhile. She can barely even keep herself out of trouble," he said, grinning.

"Well, I better be getting back. Wrath will be wondering where I am," Izumi said, standing up.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"Goodbye," you both said.

Pretty soon, or so it seemed, seeing as you feel asleep on the window sill, you were almost at Central.

"Hmm," you said, waking up. You moved your head to Ed's shoulder. He put his arm around you. "You are more comfortable than a window."

Ed laughed, "That's the most compliment sounding thing I've heard out of you." The train came to a halt.

"No! I'm comfy!" you complained, getting up. You gently shake Kathryn. "Hey we're here, kiddo." She didn't respond. Ed picked her up and you got her bags. Roy and Rebecca and their small posse met you outside the station. You tried to wake Kathryn up again, but Rebecca said.

"Let her sleep, Liz. It'll be okay," Rebecca said. Ed laid her in the back of the jeep.

"I'll be back soon," you said to Rebecca.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Rebecca said, climbing into the jeep. They drove off.

"What do we do know?" you asked Ed.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to sleep," Ed said.


	18. The Second Wedding

**Chapter 18: The second wedding**

**A Month Later**

"Run!" Ed yelled. You sprinted out of the way of a flying truck, which was headed down the valley where Jean Havoc and a company of soldiers were fighting various human chimeras. You started to fight also as Ed was flying towards you. You dodge, colliding with Jean. Jean cursed as you helped Ed up.

"And Lynnea likes him…why?" you asked.

"I don't think even she knows," he said in response, as a bomb went off, killing the last of the chimeras.

"Two days before the wedding, and here I am risking my life," Jean complained, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in on us single folk," a soldier commented.

**The Wedding, Two days later**

"Do I look fat?" Lynnea asked. You, Rebecca, Kristin, and Glacia were getting into dresses and helping Lynnea into hers.

"Yea Lynnea, you look awful. I won't be surprised if Jean walks away before the "I do"s," Rebecca said.

"No Lynnea," you said. You were all tired and exasperated and couldn't wait for it to be over. The wedding was going to start soon on a hilltop near by.

"I'm so nervous! I'm going to fall, stutter, or both! What am I going to do?" she panicked.

"Lynnea, you just—" you started but Rebecca cut you off.

"You repeat the vow the Chaplin says, and say "I do" after that. You are going to get married, _that's _what you are going to do," Rebecca said, putting Lynnea's veil on and adjusting it. "And thank God I'm not the maid of honor."

"Why?" you asked.

"One) baby fat," she said poking her belly, "and two) Ed the human shrimp is the best man."

"…Crap," you said. You were the Maid of Honor.

And here is where it all ends.

IF YOU WANT MORE ASK!


End file.
